Robert Jamin
Robert Jamin is one of the recurring characters in PetersCorporal's fangame. Profile Robert Jamin is an agronomer, CEO of Jamin Family Company. He is married to Wanda Jamin, daughter of Stephanie Queen. He has one brother named George and a daughter, Ashley, as well as a son called Gerard. Profiles known from cases: *His foot measure is 9, he drinks beer, he is right-handed, he plays the flute, he has gardening skills, he eats cornmeal, is in contact with sotolon, uses a highlighter and drinks alcohol. *He doesn't use hand cream, he doesn't smoke, he doesn't wear high-heeled shoes, he doesn't speak Arabian, he isn't foreign and he isn't a celiac. Role in cases *'The Crimes At Work, Case #4 in Townville:' This case marks Robert's first physical appearance, though he had been mentioned (not by name) in the previous case, in which it was stated that his family was one of the richest ones in the Countryside district. Robert was interrogated only once during Richard Martinson's murder investigation. He claimed that he was only friend and colleague of the victim, without any big business deals. The team found out that Robert was implied in some illegal transactions with the victim, but didn't get anything from him. *'Bullets Above, Case #7 in Townville:' Robert appeared again in this case as the witness of Cecilia DiGiappo's murder. Evan wasn't really eager to talk to him, as he felt that Robert wouldn't like to see them due to the fact that his son Gerard had been arrested by them for the manslaughter of Darren White. However, Robert overlooked this fact and kept a cool head. Jamin Family Company had bought DiGiappo's farm, which wasn't really producing much. Robert went to the farm to be paid the rent by Cecilia, but he found her dead body instead. He helped the police giving them a hint about the killer's foot measure. The killer was in fact one of the most important land buyers in the district, Steve Zasts. He said that Robert Jamin was planning to get all of the Countryside for his own company, and he'd overheard that the Jamin family would buy the Oak Valleys (which were Zasts' greatest property). This ended up in an unsuccessful attempt from Steve to sell the fields, mistaking it for the Jamin family despising him. After Zasts' arrest, Robert asked the team to give him the contract of DiGiappo Farm and it was discovered that it had actually been signed by Ashley Jamin. Robert said that he didn't want to sign many contracts because it would seem that he was involved in some dirty businesses. *'Arabian Poison, Case #9 in Townville:' Robert appeared as a suspect again in this murder case. He had done some business with the victim, Hafeez Mrad, but he wasn't investigated thoroughly in this case. *'Murder Behind Bars, Case #11 in Townville:' This was Robert's last appearance in a case in the Countryside district. The team ended up adding him to the suspects list when they found out that he was the prison cook. Evan was absolutely shocked to hear this. He couldn't believe that the most important businessman in the whole district was cooking meals at jail. Robert claimed that he had chosen to get that job in the mornings, only to see his son, who was in jail. Robert wasn't interrogated much in this case as well. *Greed Of The Treasures, Case #23 in Townville: Robert did not appear physically in this case, but some information about him was given to the police. Christine Wall, a bank employee, mentioned that Jade River Holdings was negotiating to buy Jamin Family Company and start being stronger in the Countryside district. She also said that Megan Alkala's wealth was twice the money Jamin's company had, but that Robert wasn't still sure whether he wanted to sell his firm. *Fishy Tastes, Case #33 in Townville: Robert appeared on TV after the mayoral elections results were announced, to say that Zachariah Loas would be then a city councillor. Evan Day was surprised to see that Robert and Zachariah were friends. *'Swallow Seeds, Case #56 in Townville:' Robert became one of the suspects after two years without having met the team, in the murder investigation of his own brother, George Jamin. The team discovered that Jamin Family Company was working in a project involving watermelons but Robert said he couldn't speak yet (they'd later find out it was about a transgenic food production). He was interrogated one more time when they heard about Gerard Jamin getting out of jail before his condemn was over. They thought it was some kind of plan Robert had come up with but it was just something Albert Presto had done by himself to defend his client. He was later found innocent when Matthew Morel was convicted for George's murder. The next day, Robert was interrogated about an old burglary which had taken place in his mansion. The thief, who was also a kidnapper, had stolen money and jewellery from the Jamin Residence two years before the storyline. He thanked the police for reopening the investigation. *Hunger And War Times, Case #57 in Townville: In the case introduction Robert appeared giving a speech about their transgenic food production which they were going to give to the poor people in Saint Claire (specially to the Hades). See also *Bullets Above (case/dialogues) *Swallow Seeds (case/dialogues) Category:Townville content